


a constellation of broken hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, M/M, Oneshot, Poetry, josh has anxiety, two halves of a whole, tyler has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two broken hearts meet amidst a sea of wholeness; and maybe the broken pieces can join together to make a whole.





	a constellation of broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> written as small poems

they meet,  
two broken pieces,  
in a sea of  
happiness, and joy  
the mistakes

josh  
is anxious  
his red hair  
a flag  
nervous

tyler  
hands shaking  
and eyes dull  
hides his  
sorrow

josh bumps into tyler  
and cries out a sorry  
and tyler tells him "don't be"

they constantly see each other  
a constellation of broken hearts  
amidst a galaxy of wholeness  
and perfection

and they become their own whole  
pieces sewn together  
in a patchwork heart  
their hands held by the other  
and their heart whole  
because they have each other  
and when josh has tyler  
and tyler has josh  
they are perfect  
two halves of a whole


End file.
